Sunburn
by abiirosee
Summary: "But when her smile came back and I didn't feel half as horrible. She gave me a heart attack just because she looked so adorable." Marvin and Charlotte have a cute, fluffy, summer day. K for cheesy fluff. Based on the song by Owl City.


_**A/N;;**__ While writing the next chapter, my mp3 was on shuffle, and this little song came on. Well, today at the pool, me and this guy I was hanging out with were sitting on the edge of the pool, watching my little brother and sister swim, and I was making fun of him 'cause he got burnt._

_Come on! We are now 24 fics away from having 100 Making Fiends fanfics! LET'S DO THIS! HYUUAAAAH!_

…_You may shoot me._

Making Fiends © Amy Winfrey  
Sunburn © Owl City  
Hop Up, Jump In © Handy Manny (stfu)

* * *

"_We both put our sun block on  
Laid on the beach  
And vowed that we live and we learn  
Yeah, but she got a tan  
And I got a sunburn."_

_**-"Sunburn" by Owl City**_

"So, like, this is how it goes…" Trying to bring the book down from his face, so it didn't seem like he was _trying_ to hide (though regardless of how hard he "tried," anyone with eyes could see he was nervous) behind the book he was "reading."

"Charlotte?"

"Hmm?" She placed her highlighter behind her ear as she looked up from her book. "What is it, Marvin?"

He blushed as the blonde girl in the multi-blue cheetah patterned two-piece and set the book down. "What are we reading about now?"

Charlotte's face held a serious expression, and the brunet seemed a bit fearful. Never before had the playful blonde looked so… Evil.

"Postwar," she said simply. "Don't you remember, silly? Last night we fell asleep on my porch because the lantern my grandma hung up died! Tee hee!" He nodded, digging his feet into the sand. Her blue eyes studied him, and then, a smile plagued her lips.

"Oh… Yeah," he stumbled a bit, swearing his heart stopped as her smile grew wider. She took his hand into hers and pulled him closer.

"I have a secret for you, Marvin!" she giggled with girlish delight. He smiled, his bad mood suddenly becoming lighter on him.

"What?" She leaned in closer, her lips so close to his ear, her warm breath tickling his lobe.

"I…" she exploded into little girl squeals. "Love you!" He blushed. His entire body felt warm, and his cheeks were flushed bright red.

"Oh… Oh my!" Her smile brightened, and she laughed. "Wha- What?"

"You look like a lobster!" He looked down at his arms, and flushed in embarrassment. "Aww! Marvin the Lobster~."

"Uh, uh… Oh my…" He looked at her, and found her once light colored skin darkened by a tan. The adorable look on her face made him just thinking… And pretty much shut his body down in general.

"Come on!" she jumped on, rocking on her heels as she shimmied into her jean shorts. "Hop up, jump in~ Come on let's go!"

"Uh…" The random little melody caught him off guard, and he picked up his book and slid his flip flops on, and she grabbed his hand, leading him back to her grandmother's house. She pulled him up into her room, and then opened her window, hopping onto the roof.

"Charlotte!" he squeaked a bit, looking out the window, turning his head to see her feet dangling over the edge of the roof. "What are you…?" She kicked off her flip flops and let her legs swing freely, and smiled at him, waving.

He decided against his better judgment to join her. When he got his feet dangling off the edge, his flip flops had fallen off, and he laughed. He hadn't felt this young since…

Never.

Now, with Charlotte, the only thing he ever thought about, he felt like he was six-years-old again. "Did I tell you?" she asked him.

"Wha- What?"

"My mom's side of the family is having a reunion! My grandma said she take me! I leave next week for Virginia!" Marvin's eyes widened at her. Suddenly, the world grew darker, and clouds covered the bright sun and clear blue sky.

"How… How long?" Charlotte's expression turned less serious.

"Uh… The rest of summer…" They stayed silent. He reached for her hand and held it.

"I'll call you every day. I want you to go to the beach when I go. We can both read books to each other."

Charlotte's timid sad look turned into a big, obnoxious smile. "Oh really, Marvin? You mean it?"

"Of… of course!" They both laughed, and the look Charlotte had was enough to make Marvin's body just stop working again.

"I love you," she said, in her giggly little girl voice.

He leaned over, pressing his lips into hers.

"I love you too."

_

* * *

_

Wow. This is short. The actual "story" part is, like, 675 words itself. I know. I'm sorry. I just needed to write some fluff. I haven't had any time to write fluff with

Things Change. _That is not a fluff story._

_Plus I needed a summer themed story. It's SUMMER dammit. And what did I do? Write a SCHOOL fanfic._

_Hope you all enjoyed!_

_**-Dar**_


End file.
